lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Lands
The Divine Lands is a major region of the larger area of Westros and lies along the eastern Shore of the Rhine River. Major Settlements Grandlen See Also : Grandlen ' Grandlen' is a large town located within the Divine Lands, and the region of Westros. Grandlen is controlled by House Grandlen of whom founded the town under the command of one of the first of the Starke Kings, and they have remained dominent in the town ever since this day. Grandlen has always been the most powerful of the city states in the Divine Lands, and this has led to Grandlen holding a large amount of the power of the area. Grandlen quickly during the exodus of the Atlantians from Westros became the largest town within what is now known as the Divine Lands, but was sworn to House Starke when they ruled over much of the lands of Bolten previous to their betrayal from within. Grandlen would become the centerpoint of the Massacre at Green Creek when the Lannisters landed thousands of troops in Grandlen and then the Grandlen forces joined with them, and would massacre the Bolten army at Green Creek. Following this the army of Grandlen would split into three with the largest part following the Lannisters, while the second largest part returned to Grandlen and the smallest section went to Jeutenburg to help House Banner retake the town. Jeutenburg See Also : Jeutenburg Jeutenburg is a large town that is located in the lands west of the Kingdom of Bolten called the Divine Lands. Jeutenburg had peace for generations as a house of the Dragon, but this peace ended when the Kingdom of Bolten would attack the town in a shocking sack that destroyed much of the town and left the population greatly diminished. Following the sack of the town and the retreat of most of the forces of Bolten the town is a battleground between the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne and the Kingdom of Bolten. Jeutenburg was founded following the collapse of the land following the Downfall of Numeron, and its first inhabitents were Vandals who had crossed the Rhine during the Vandal migration. The largest power within the town quickly became House Banner of whom rose to power after its founder was succesful on a dragon's dream. This led to House Banner controlling a dragon for many years, until during a period of conflict they sided with House Starke, and were pushed into that conflict. Despite their dragon and large forces they were unable to save House Starke, and to add insult House Karstarke would kill their dragon during the battle, and the two young dragons he had spawned. Following this Juetenburg would turn its attention westward where they joined into an alliance between themselves, Koenisburg, and Grandlen of whom remained independant but promised to aid eachother in case of conflict. This worked to protect Juetenburg for many generations and by the time of the Journey the town had some sixty thousand people and a large army to defend the town. Jeutenburg would be threatened by the Kingdom of Bolten and this would cause their alliance to go to the Kingdom of Lucerne for assistence. Despite assurances that if they attacked they would be declaring Casi Belle for the Kingdom of Lucerne the Kingdom of Bolten would sack Jeutenburg. Despite their defences and army Jeutenburg put up little fight and was sacked by the vengeful army of Bolten. As the army of Bolten moved on the town was occupied by House Karstarke of whom had an ancient vendeta with the town, and they acted brutally towards the population executing people for perceived loyalty to Lucerne. Following the retreat of the forces of Bolten the town was bypassed by the main Bolten army and was then besieged by the forces of House Lannister, House Clegane, and House Banner. The fighting continues as the Lucernians have surrounded the town and are fighting the lingering Karstarke forces who have little hope of survival. Koenisburg See Also : Koenisburg Koenisburg is a large Gothic city in the western area of Westros of Central Britt Robertsonat sits on the Havrian Islands. Koenisburg is an independant city, but has over its history found itself falling into different camps of loyalty with their current loyalty being towards the Kingdom of Lucerne, of whom defended them heavily when they were nearly attacked by the Kingdom of Bolten. The city of Koenisburg is led by the Voice of the Dragon which is a religious position chosen based on the pious, honor, intelligance and kindness of the applicant. Called the four principles of Artese these are the principles that guide the city of Koenisburg. The current Voice of the Dragon is Britt Lancave, and she has proven herself a respectable commander that has gained the respect of the town around her. The recent influx of the Kingdom of Lucerne has brought the Orders of the Dragon in places of the town, and this has changed the town somewhat as for the first time they are being perhaps controlled by an external force. Koenisburg has grown rich in its history through the control of trade heading westward towards Italy from the regions of Westros and Croatia. This wealth though was controlled through the adoption of a very specific part of the Dragon Worship in which they believe that the Golden Dragon was the prime servent of God, and through his honor, and wealth distribution the city of Koenisburg is perhaps one of the most honorable, and middle-class cities in Europe. Category:Region Category:Region in Europe